


All It Takes Is Practice

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [25]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 1x09 and 1x10</p>
<p>Rehearsals for the Plan to catch Milady<br/>With Aramis and Porthos taking turns to play the part of Athos' murdering wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Well I mostly wrote this on my phone and then edited a bit on the laptop, so I hope it's okay. I've had this vague idea that none of them take rehearsals for the big plan seriously at first for quite a while, and I just got around to writing it just now. So I hope you enjoy this stupid ridiculous thing as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

"Oh, curse this sudden and inevitable betrayal!" D'Artagnan cried as he clutched his arm and fell to his knees in mock agony. Porthos bit his lip whilst Aramis snorted and doubled over in laughter. Only Athos remained unmoved, his gaze stony, and motioned for them to begin the scene again.

  
"I was under the impression that it was you who came up with this plan, young Gascon. As such, perhaps you could take the preparation for aforementioned plan a little more seriously. I for one, would rather you didn't move the wrong way and end up being shot in the ribs instead. It would only be your own fault such a thing should occur." D'Artagnan looked down guiltily, flushing with embarrassment. Athos seemed to sense his discomfort and paused in his admonishments to offer him his hand.

  
"What is it, d'Artagnan?" The Gascon didn't offer an answer. He kept his gaze on the floor, away from Athos. He didn't quite know what the matter was, and he didn't need to burden Athos with his worries and insecurities, seeing as the man had enough of his own already. He did not want to take this practice seriously, because then he would have to get his head around the fact that Athos was going to have to shoot him for real in a few months. And it was going to hurt, more than just physically.

  
"It's fine. I'm fine. Really, I promise. I'll concentrate more this time" Athos frowned at him in a way that said _I know there's something you're not telling me but I won't push it any further just now_. He just dragged d'Artagnan up so their eyes met. D'Artagnan looked away first. He'd always felt a little intimidated by Athos' stare, and he looked over to the others, when an idea to distract Athos from his questions came to mind.

  
"Hey, Aramis! Want to play the part of the evil wife for tonight? Might help us get in character." The offended splutter that gained was well worth the slap to the back of the head he earned from the other Musketeer.  
"The things I do for you."He complained airily as he got into position. "It's only because you're adorable. I have to take pity on you." Clearing his throat, he exclaimed "Oh! D'Artagnan! This drunkard has completely lost his wits! He means to murder me!" He flailed his arms around as if he were a dying fish, before dropping in a dramatic faint into d'Artagnan's arms. "Offer me deliverance from this foul creature, I beg of you, oh noble and courageous soul!" By now, Porthos was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes, and Athos took a breath which became a long, exasperated sigh.   
"It's just as well we have three months to prepare for this." D'Artagnan nodded and looked down, his arms still full of Aramis. He raised an eyebrow.  


"You do realise you were meant to play a murdering seductress, not damsel in distress?" He complained, but Aramis grinned.

" Au contraire, petit gascon, I was playing the seductress playing the damsel in distress. How else am I to win the trust of my dashing young hero?" d'Artagnan stared at him as he stood and wandered back to Porthos.  
"Did someone let him borrow Treville's romance novels again?" All three of the older Musketeers turned to stare at him in shock.  
"It's not some big secret, is it? He lent me one a few weeks ago."   
The grin on Porthos's face was wide, and Aramis's smile bright. Athos' cheeks turned pink.  
"Well, that just makes it official that you're one of us" Porthos decided. "There aren't many he trusts with his books."

  
And if d'Artagnan puffed up a little proudly, and managed to get through the next couple of run-throughs without worrying so much, well, they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. And if Aramis had decidedly had enough of Porthos laughing at his ability to play the swooning maiden, and challenged him to _do better then, if he was going to be a critic_ , nobody was going to bat an eyelash at that, seeing as there was no way he was ever going to back down from a challenge.

 

When he tried to faint though, he ended up pulling d'Artagnan to the ground with him.

 

Athos despaired of them all. (Fondly, of course).

 


End file.
